When I'm 64
by BrandiFapples
Summary: Max has grown old with his wife and his kids have become grown as well, having children of their own. He feels accomplished. "Across the Universe" fan-fic! Max/OC Jude/Lucy. One-shot.


_This takes place in the year 2009. I'm not sure why I chose that year.  
>Max is 64 years old in this story and it's mostly his thoughts.<em>

_Also, the dates might be off with age… but I decided to change a few things_after _I wrote it and that was my mistake._

Disclaimer on the character's, they're Julie Taymor's creations… or whoever owns the rights to the characters…

**ENJOY!  
><strong> 

It was the year 2009 and Maxwell Carrigan resided in his small home outside of New York, barley having turned 64. He had grown too old for all the crazy hustle the Big Apple had to offer. He lived with his wife Valarie. They had got married in December of 1970; Max had been 25 years old. He never known he could love another woman so much, despite all the sleeping around he did when he was younger. They spent every waking moment with each other, afraid if they close their eyes, the other might disappear. That's also when they decided that kids were and option. Their first one, naturally the opposite of what Max wanted, was a girl. They named her _Annabel_and she was born on March 15, 1972. She was Max and Valarie's precious bundle of joy. Max, despite rather wanting a son, grew very fond of his little girl, thus growing a strong father daughter friendship. Then Valarie gave birth to their second and last child, _Elliot_, their son. He was born on June 2, 1976. Valarie and Max seem so… content with their life. Max, in fact, could say that he was **happy**.

Lucy and Jude began having children as well. Maybe a year before Max and Valarie had Annabel they had their first child. They ended up having two little girls and one little boy. Alice and Reid were their first two, and they were fraternal twins. Their last was Elizabeth. Max just called her _"Dizzy Miss Lizzy._"because she was so hyper.

So as they all grew older, so did their children. Eventually Max and Valarie's first born grew into an adult. Max would never let anyone know, but Annabel knew that it was breaking his heart to see his little girl grow up. It surprised him most that she grew into a beautiful woman. He never could have believed that he was capable of such beauty.

Then that fateful day came, the day Annabel came home and announced happily, with her fiancé _Mason_ in tow, that she was pregnant. They both congratulated her, but Max was feeling… old. Yes, old. His oldest child was pregnant and he was going to be a _grandpa,_a _grand-dad, pop-pop, paw-paw…_you name it, it was his title from now on. He then relied on Elliot to never knock up a lady… well at least not 'til he's dead. But of course, Elliot broke the promise a few years later.

April 23, 1995 little Mary Sinclaire was born; Max's first grandchild. Despite all the harsh feelings of becoming a child's grandfather, he had the familiar feeling he got when Annabel and Elliot were born. So there stood a 48 year old Max with his granddaughter in his arms and he never felt more proud of his precious Annabel for giving birth to such a remarkable little girl. Shortly after that, Jude and Lucy's son, Reid, had announced that his wife was expecting. Those proud parents took the news a lot better than Max.

Life was all Max could ever think about these days. His life. All the events from moving to New York long ago with his best friend, Jude, and going to Vietnam. Getting married, having children, becoming a grandpa, and now. Overall, he wouldn't change a thing… except maybe to go back and finish college, but it's a part of everything that's happened. He glanced over at his wife; she was watching the news while simultaneously reading a book and Max smiled. She was one hell of a woman back in his day; she still is.

Max loves his life, and thinking back to everything that made him who he is, he wouldn't change a thing.

_Okay, not a strong ending, but I tried.  
>Reviews make me happy. :D<em>


End file.
